The Cold, Cruel Cell That Binds Me
by abrainiac
Summary: In the darkness, all alone. A shift and a hiss; all the noises of your companions. The torturous existence; a life not worth living. Rated for scary themes and POSSIBLE language; I don't remember if I cussed.


(A/N): This... this... yeah, no words. Creepy. Like, just plain weird. Please... enjoy? Idk, it's... interesting, to say the least! Read, review, ENJOY! =D

Disclaimer: I own freaking nothing!

* * *

I felt a shiver tingle down my spine, creating a trail beneath my skin. A trail that was then traveled by the smooth scales of my faithful serpents. I giggled as the feather-light touch tickled my bruised flesh. I rolled over onto my back, staring up into the dank dimness around me.

"Shhhhh," I whispered to Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn. "Master will hear you if you're so loud!"

The hissed in agreement, slithering closer. I rolled my eyes at their obvious disregard of what would happen if Master found snakes down here… again. I held out my arm to Mercedes, and she slithered up and around my fingers, then all up my arm; coiling around the appendage.

I held out my other arm to Quinn, and she did the same. I lay back again, and Tina wound around my legs, then trailed up to rest upon my chest. I sighed in contentment at the security of my companions, weighing me down.

We sat for hours, me recounting colorful anecdotes of all of our memories in the New Directions. They would hiss and shift occasionally, twitching their cold scales against my already-freezing skin. By the time that I heard the first sound, Quinn and Tina were nestled together on my hips, and Mercedes was wrapped loosely around my neck.

I heard the jingling of keys, and then a sudden click. I jolted up quickly, fear in my eyes. I could hear to footsteps descending the stone stairwell. Luckily for me, I was _very_ far down.

"Shhh, go! Go quietly!" I murmured to the girls, pushing them off and shooing them away.

By the time that the foot clad in gorgeous leather stepped onto the cool, level ground of my cell, I was all alone, lying on my stomach, drawing in the grime of the floor.

I looked up at the looming figure over me, smiling with as much ease as I could.

"Hello, Kurt," the deep voice said pleasantly.

"Good day, Master!" I giggled, rolling around onto my back, waving my arms as though making a snow angel.

"What have you been doing during my extended absence?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, have you been gone long? I can hardly tell time at all anymore! I can't see any light, and my watch must be running a bit slow; it's been 2:45, March 5th, 2011 for years!" I exclaimed, propping myself up on my arms.

"Have you been messing with those snakes again?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

I gulped. "Only a bit, Master. Why, today, only Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn came; I was oh so disappointed!" I pouted at him.

He laughed mercilessly at me.

"Stupid prisoner," he scoffed. He knelt down next to me, and I could smell his putrid breath. "Those aren't your friends from the New Directions! Those are filthy, common snakes!"

"Well, sir, I reserve the right to politely disagree. You see, when you took me prisoner, they were so warped with grief, they took on the form on serpents to be with me!" I said confidently, scooching back from him nonchalantly.

"You really are insane, Kurt," He shifter closer, reaching out to twirl my hair in his fingers. In reflex, I swatted his hand away, and he laughed again. I knew that he could suddenly see the fear that I'd been trying to hide. "Ah, so you _are_ afraid,"

"Only a bit, Master," I said apologetically. "You see, I'm still not quite used to this arrangement…"

"But Kurt," He said, falsely wounded. "Don't you remember when you agreed to this?" I looked at him for a moment, trying to remember. After a few seconds, I shook my head; not recalling. "When we were at Dalton together. I asked you if you wanted to run away with me; to come to this castle that's been in my family for years."

"Why would I agree?"

"Because you loved me. I told you that, in exchange for you coming with me, you would get to have me every day; get to hold me close, get to make _love_ to me," He whispered lowly, his mouth next to my ear.

"Blaine?" I asked suddenly, recalling all that he was speaking of. "Is that… really you?"

He smiled evilly and nodded. "It sure is…" He ducked down, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Now… are you ready for some more of that loving?"

"You call this _love_? I asked him, gesturing to the cell that I'd been stuck in for years.

He suddenly struck me across the face. I had absolutely no strength to fight back with, and I landed on my back in the filth.

"Do _not_ talk back to your master! I feed you, I clothe you, I give you a place to live; this is how you repay me?" My eyes watered, and he stood from his crouched position. He towered over me, and I shook with fear. "You have been such a _bad_ boy… I think that it's time for you to be _punished_!"

I choked on the little moisture left in my mouth.

"Please- please, no!" I sobbed silently.

Every time was like the first time. Every time, it hurt as bad as in the beginning. Every time, it absolutely killed me inside.

Every time... it drove me insane.

* * *

(A/N): Uhm? Yeah, I had no idea where this came from. Kinda bad writing... but I liked the beginning! What did you think...?

Reviews take away my herpes... =D *Lesser-Than Three*


End file.
